those extra days with phelia
by spicymungo
Summary: this is a separate reality of how Phelia meets Kirito in RE:Hollow fragment. ENJOY


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"A SAO/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" Fanfiction. The extra days with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"helia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;", the blue /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"shining/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" star. Set during the 69/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 8.5pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" floor. Jk /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" on the 70/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 8.5pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" floor. This story is a twist on the time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" when kirito finds /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"phelia/span/span span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"in RE;Hollow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" Fragment, but rather /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"being allied with kirito, id a separate timeline where she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"a red player. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"Im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" quite rusty on the facts, I haven't watched it in forever and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"im/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" sitting here writing this in one big go. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;".Hope/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" you enjoy.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"I was in the local /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"Inn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" on the 57/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 8.5pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" floor's city, algade eating some ramen with A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"suna. She looked very pretty with her long /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"chestnut/span/span span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"hair/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" flowing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"gracefully/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" down her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"white back. I ended getting so caught up in her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"beauty/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" that I ended up spacing out into my 'wild' imagination. I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"imagined/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" about me saving her In the front lines, the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"turquoise boss room, giving her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"some sort of potion. But after being lost in my own fantasy for a few seconds I see her saying my name, waving her hand in my face, the angelic pale skin shining bright in my face. "hello, are you listening to me?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"er question took me by surprise and replied with an uncertain haste. "you need to be listening, this is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"classified/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" info that only I, you and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"eathcliffe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" and his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"committee know. We need to make this quick otherwise people could /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"eavesdrop/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" over the info and potentially spread panic through /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" public./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" There is an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"assassin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" out there PK-ing and we need to put a stop to them." I then ask her about why we couldn't do it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"somewhere/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" else like the headquarters and she replies with a basic "your/span/span span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"gues/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" is as good as mine"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"t confuses me. W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"hy would we need to discuss about an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"assassin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" in the public. Although, I could put a change with the location of this /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"discussion due to the fact that we have only talked about the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"assassins/span/span span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"appearance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;". T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"hey /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"have orange hair that falls to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"neck/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" and wears a navy cloak, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"wielding/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" a serrated, blue dagger, that of a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"sim/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"ilar/span/span span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"appearance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" of a sword breaker./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" I tried using it before,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" But I didn't really like how it felt, thus sticking to elucidator. This is the only info that was ever /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"revealed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" to the public eye. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;""Don't take this the wrong w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"ay/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;", but would you like to my place?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"er face went red. She looked kinda shocked at first and hastily asks "How did we get from classified info to 'taking It to your place'?". I was surprised at the reply. I say "how are you that stupid, we are in the public, if we take it somewhere private, we can make sure this stays with us. Besides, are you really that dirty?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"er face goes bright red./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;""besides, we don't live in a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"doujinshi anyway" I mutter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"o we start to walk back to my house which is a 5 /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"min/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"ute walk in an awkward silence. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"We come/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" to the door in the back-to-back alley and she has this /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"bizarre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" look on her face. We walk into my room, she sits on my bed and starts to continue the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"discussion/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"he killer has 6 confirmed deaths, all in the woods on the 70/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 8.5pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="vertical-align: super; background-color: inherit;"th/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" floor and always /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"strikes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"pairs of people/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"Its/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" been confirmed that they are not related /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"whatsoever to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"laughing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" coffin as/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" they don't take loot. The problem is... their victims are always people of the front lines. Now we need to find them. I'm off duty so I'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" not very reluctant on capturing this assassin and, besides, I'm the vice of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"KoBo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;", so I won't be allowed." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"B/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"ut then I think to myself, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"why./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"he orange hair should be easy to point out and you could hear the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"attackers/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" footsteps while talking to another person, and even if the assassin did strike, they won't be able to kill in one shot and since /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" people are all on the front lines, they should have reflexes of a cheetah. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"Unless the attacker uses a poisoned knife./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;""is there any additional info on the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"attacks/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"?" I ask.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;""no"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130480016" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130480016" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="color: windowtext; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;" There is silence for a minute, then A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130480016" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130480016" style="background-color: inherit;"suna places her hand on my shoulder./span/span/p  
/div


End file.
